


Pizza

by thelostperegrine



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine
Summary: Inspired of the posts I saw on Twitter where Bill and Hillary sent pizzas to the frontliners in New York.--Also somewhat inspired to a scene from Something's Gotta Give where Erica (Diane Keaton) was showing Julian (Keannu Reeves) her finished script and they kissed.
Relationships: Bill Clinton & Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired of the posts I saw on Twitter where Bill and Hillary sent pizzas to the frontliners in New York.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also somewhat inspired to a scene from Something's Gotta Give where Erica (Diane Keaton) was showing Julian (Keannu Reeves) her finished script and they kissed.

Hillary just finished typing and went to search for her husband to ask him to check the instructions she made before sending it to Huma.

Last night, while they were lounging on the sofa, binge watching HGTV, she thought of doing something for the frontliners in her state as an appreciation. She was thinking of what to give them when Bill suggested they order pizza. She has done it before when she sent the same to the people who will then spend the night to wait and see her the next day for her book signing. She agreed and said that she'll arrange it in the morning. So, after breakfast, she took her phone and composed her message.

Bill was sitting comfortably on the couch on the living room reading some files when Hillary saw her.

"Honey, do you think I got everything here? Would you take a minute to check please?"

She went to the back of the furniture and bent slightly forward to show him the device. She rested her hands on top of the chair as she waited. Once Bill was done reading, he handed it back to her and said, "All good, honey. And again, I'm proud of you."

A soft kiss followed which later turned heated. Hands roaming around each other but she pulled out suddenly feeling the tension rising. She wanted to kiss him again but decided not to so she stood and walked backward, eyes still fixated on her husband as if anytime, he will attack her. Bill was amused rather confused on why is her wife suddenly felt shy. Before she can go farther, he removed his eyeglasses and placed them on top of the papers he previously discarded and stood up. When she saw him approaching her, she got a little alarmed and stopped him and said, "No. You stay right there." He would like to believe her but giggles are clear indications that she didn't really want that. He saw that her cheeks are red and her tone is a pitch higher than the usual which only mean one thing. Despite her earlier protest, he went to her but before he reached her, she ran away. Delightful squeals reverberated into the room. She spent few minutes roaming around so as not to be caught but still, her husband got her. She shrieked once Bill enveloped her into his arms from behind. They were both panting after the little chasing.

"What were you thinking when you scampered? You remember you're poor husband doesn't have the same stamina as yours?"

She turned around and wrap her hands on his neck.

"I'm sorry.", she said sweetly, matched by her best portrayal of puppy eyes and pouty lips.

Ah. So this is what she wants, he thought silently. He decided to play along.

"That's it?", he asked. "That's how you apologize? Charlotte does it better, if I may say." He remembered that whenever his granddaughter will say sorry or wants something, she will rain his Pop-pop's face with kisses. He thought that he might elicit the same from his wife.

Hillary is well aware of what her husband was talking about. She have witnessed it a couple of times when they're with them. She showered his face with one, two, three, and a lot more smooch but he doesn't seem satisfied. He decided to open his eyes when he felt that he's waiting for nothing. He was about to say something again and tease her but before he can speak, his wife connected her lips to him softly and slowly. Always the impatient, Bill took the matter into his hands and deepened it. Before they can go further, he tugged her on the direction of their bedroom with the goal of turning her giggles and delightful squeals to moans and delicious whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> Old reader, new writer (for this fic).
> 
> \--
> 
> Amidst the pandemic, we need to stay strong and healthy. Here's a little something to cure our boredom and make our fangirl heart happy. Stay safe!


End file.
